From the viewpoint of energy saving, it is a known practice to set a target for the reduction amount or reduction rate in the annual or monthly power usage and control the operation of an air conditioner so as to achieve the target.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes creation of an air conditioner control schedule that makes it possible to achieve the annual target of the power usage in consideration of weather forecast.